


Dumb and Dumber (Fight For My Way AU)

by baektinkywinky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baektinkywinky/pseuds/baektinkywinky
Summary: 20 years nang magkaibigan sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun.Are they really just friends or are they just dumb and dense?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, it’s an AU based on the Korean drama, Fight For My Way. I decided to make a chanbaek fic from the story because it is super cute and I can really imagine them as the main characters.
> 
> So since it is adapted from the drama, you’ll find a LOT of similarities (some scenes and lines are adapted but ofc, translated into Filipino). Hehe ayun, warning lang din. I hope this will prevent from further misinterpretations.
> 
> If you haven’t watched the drama yet...WHY? Hahaha. Kidding! You really have to watch it because it’s so good! Anyway, you can still understand the story line since I’ll try to narrate it in whole. Mas relatable nga lang kapag pinanood ;-)
> 
> ENJOY! ❤

Nag-uumpisa pa lang ang Lunes pero gusto na ulit ni Baekhyun mag-Sabado. Hindi naman siya tinatamad magtrabaho. Wala rin naman siyang karapatan, sa totoo lang. Minsan, naiisip niya na sana inabisuhan siya ng tatay niya na ang hirap palang tumanda. Pero, sabi nga nila, may choice ba siya?

  
"Nasaan ka? Puntahan mo ako rito sa mall."

  
May 1 hour breaktime siya para kumain, magpahinga, umidlip, mag-lamyerda, o kaya bwisitin si Chanyeol.

  
"Ano ako, utusan mo?"

  
"Kain tayo."

  
"Baekhyun. Bakit mo kailangan ng kasama kumain? E sanay ka naman kumain mag-isa dyan."

  
Kausap niya lang ito sa phone pero naiimagine niya na kaagad ang inis nitong mukha.

  
"Samgyup tayo? Libre ko."

  
"Libre mo?! Sa mall na ba tayo magkikita? Saan tayo kakain?" 

  
Magkausap lang sila sa phone pero ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pagmamadali ni Chanyeol.Naririnig na rin niya ang pag-sstart nito ng sasakyan. Basta talaga libre, kumakaripas ng alis ang mokong.

  
"Hoy, tenga, mag-ingat ka sa pagddrive! 15 minutes lang ha. Kapag late ka, ikaw magbabayad nito", natatawa niyang sabi.

  
"Manahimik ka at mag-umpisa ka na mag-ihaw.Malapit lang ako. Bye!"

  
Honestly, it wasn't a good day for Baekhyun. Kanina pa siya text nang text sa boyfriend niya para kumustahin sana ang board exams. Ngayon kasi ang release ng result. At hindi niya sure kung magkakaroon na ba siya ng engineer na boyfriend or worst, another 1 year pa na pagbibigay ng allowance dito. Yes, siya po talaga ang bumubuhay sa boyfriend niya. _Medyo_ bumubuhay.

  
Pagkarating ni Chanyeol, agad nitong nilantakan ang mga side dishes habang hinihintay ang iniihaw ni Baekhyun. Wala pang 10 minutes dumating na ito. Walang hi, hello o ngiti. Naupo kaagad. Lumamon din kaagad.

  
"Ginutom ka ba ng ka-blind date mo?"

  
Napatigil si Chanyeol sa pagsubo ng egg roll, tumingin sa kanya, sabay ngiti nang malaki. 'Yung nakakabwisit na ngiti.

  
"Nagkape lang kami. Di niya ako type. Sabi ko, inom kami sa Friday bilang nilibre ko siya ng kape ngayon. Aba, binayaran ba naman niya ako. Para daw wala ng second date. Gago", sagot nito habang puno pa ang bibig ng kimchi. Pero halata namang wala siyang pake dahil napapailing at napapangiti pa nga habang nagkukwento.

  
"Anong pangalan niyan?"

  
"Bakit, igaganti mo ba ako? Sweet mo naman, Byun", sabay bigay ulit ng mapang-asar na ngiti.

  
"Gusto ko rin ilibre. Ang talino e."

  
"Pinagsasabi mo dyan." This time, hindi na nakatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol dahil busy na ito mag-wrap ng lettuce sa meat.

  
"Akalain mo 'yon? First date pa lang, narealize na niyang pangit ka?"

  
Tatawanan na sana niya ito pero halos mabulunan siya nang biglang isinubo sa kanya ni Chanyeol ang ginawa nitong lettuce wrap. 

  
"O ayan, kumain ka para 'di ka nakakapagsabi ng bad words."

  
It was Chanyeol's turn to laugh at him kaya wala siyang nagawa kundi samaan na lang ito ng tingin habang umiinom ng tubig.

  
"Gago ka. Kapag ako namatay, ikaw magbabayad nito."

  
"Hahaha! O sinong pangit ulit?"

  
"Pakyu."

  
Saglit silang natahimik dahil busy na pareho sa pag-ubos ng pagkain. 30 minutes na lang ang natitira sa break time niya. Kailangan na niyang makabalik sa pwesto niya dahil kung hindi, siguradong patay siya sa manager niya.

  
"O, bakit mo nga pala ako ipinatawag, kamahalan?"

  
"Hindi talaga pwedeng manahimik 'yang bibig mo kahit may nilalamon ka na 'no?"

  
"Sungit. Hulaan ko. 'Di siya pumasa no?"

  
_Chanyeol and his playful smiles_. Hindi niya alam kung paano niya napagtiisan ang lahat ng ito sa loob ng 20 years. 

  
"Paano ba 'yan, Byun. Mukhang kailangan mo na ma-promote this year. Ayaw mo pa namang ginugutom ang iyong pinakamamahal", Chanyeol said in a sing-song voice, with emphasis pa sa word na 'pinakamamahal'.

  
"Gusto mong ikaw magbayad nito?"

  
Agad agad namang umiling si Chanyeol na parang tuta.

  
"Bilisan mo na diyan. Babalik na ako."

  
Chanyeol just smiled at him sabay agaw ng Tong sa kanya para ihawin ang natitirang samgyupsal.

  
"Kumain ka rin nang marami. Buong araw ka pa namang nakatayo. Ubusin mo 'yang kanin. May time pa", sagot nito habang patuloy na naglalagay ng pagkain sa plato niya. Serious mode na ulit.

  
Hindi pa agad na nakabalik si Baekhyun pagkatapos nilang kumain. They decided to eat something sweet. Part talaga 'yon ng samgyup nila. Pantanggal umay daw. Ice cream sa kanya, Banana milk kay Chanyeol. Akala mo naman ang daming oras. May dessert time pang nalalaman.

  
"Wow, ihahatid mo ako?"

  
Salamat na lang talaga sa 15-minute grace period nila, kaya niya pang lumantak ng ice cream ngayon.

  
"Kapal mo. Lagi naman kitang hinahatid."

  
"Nga pala, 'yung ulam nandoon sa ref. Niluto ni Junmyeon. Initin mo na lang."

  
Minsan kasi parang bata talaga si Chanyeol. Kailangan niya pang paalalahanan tungkol sa pagkain. Aminado naman si Baekhyun na may kasalanan siya. Masyado niyang sinanay na hatiran lagi kaya tamad tuloy magluto.

  
"Yes, boss. Thanks sa libre."

  
"May bayad 'yan. Sagot mo inom sa Friday."

  
Hindi na niya pinansin ang pagmamaktol ni Chanyeol at agad na siyang pumasok sa loob ng mall nang bigla siyang hatakin nito. Muntik pa siyang ma-out balance kaya napahawak siya sa lower arm ni Chanyeol. _Ang kupal, nakangiti pa._

  
"Lampa ka talaga."

  
"Bakit ka kasi biglang nanghahatak ha?", sabay bitiw niya rito.

  
"Sa bahay ka ba mag-didinner?"

  
"Hinatak mo ako para sabihin 'yan? Amoy samgyup ka pa naman!"

  
"Wow, ikaw hindi? Actually, mali. Hindi pala 'yan tanong. Utos 'yan."

  
"Bakit kita susundin? Late ako uuwi mamaya. Puntahan ko muna si Taeyong."

  
"Samahan na lang kita?"

  
Nagulat naman siya sa suggestion na 'yon. Hindi naman sa hindi close sina Chanyeol at Taeyong. Sakto lang. Madalas lang talaga siyang asarin ng loko niyang kaibigan tungkol sa lovelife niya.

  
"Di pwede. Baka mag-sex kami. Umuwi ka na. Bye!", sabay takbo niya papasok sa mall.

  
"BAEKHYUN BYUN! Isusumbong kita sa tatay mo kapag 'di ka umuwi agad mamaya! Sasabihin ko nakipagtanan ka!"

  
Isang malakas na sigaw ang narinig niya mula sa higante at halos magpalulon na lang siya sa lupa dahil sa hiya.


	2. Chapter 2

20 years nang magkaibigan sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun kaya naman it’s quite safe to say na nasaksihan niya ang ebolusyon nito. Mula sa uhuging Baekhyun, sa madungis na Baekhyun, sa may-panis-pang-laway na Baekyun, hanggang sa ngayon — sa malditang Baekhyun. 

  
Magkababata sila at magkakaibigan din ang magulang nila kaya hindi rin naman nakakagulat na magkakabit pusod sila ngayon. Trio sila — siya, si Baekhyun at si Junmyeon. Naalala niya noon na sa tuwing naglalaro sila, si Junmyeon at Baekhyun ang laging magkakampi. Laging siya ang kontrabida kaya laging siya ang nabubugbog. Actually, si Baekhyun lang naman ang nagsasabing kontrabida siya dapat. Wala naman siyang choice.

  
Noon pa man, may pagkamaldita na talaga si Baekhyun. Mabilis mainis, mataray, at higit sa lahat, mahilig manapak at mambatok. Mabuti na lang natangkaran niya ito pagkatapos nilang magpatuli. Revenge of the fallen, ika nga.

  
Weird lang dahil gaano man kataray si Baekhyun, iyakin pa rin siya. Weird combo. Parang pineapple sa pizza.

_Weird pero favorite niya._

  
Pero minsan, hindi pa rin maiwasan ni Chanyeol na magulat at mataranta kapag nakikitang umiiyak si Baekhyun. Tulad ngayon. Mapayapa siyang kumakain ng dinner (thanks kay Junmyeon) habang nanood ng TV. Sarap ng kain. Sarap ng tawa. Natigilan lang siya nang biglang pumasok si Baekhyun at nanatiling nakatayo sa may pintuan.

  
"Akala ko ba pupunta ka kay Taeyong? Ang aga pa ah", focused pa rin si Chanyeol sa panonood at pagtawa kaya hindi niya napansin ang mukha ni Baekhyun.

  
"Oy, kumain ka na dyan. Pasalamat ka, 'di ako gaanong gutom, may tira pa."

  
Mga ilang segundo rin ang lumipas bago niya tiningnan si Baekhyun. Namamaga ang mata nito at halatang galing sa iyak gawa ng tuyong luha sa pisngi. 

  
_Anong laban na naman bang pinagdaanan ng maliit na 'to?_

  
"Anong nangyari?", kaagad siyang tumayo at iniwanan muna ang pagkain para icheck si Baekhyun.

  
"Nahold-up ka ba? Nabugbog? Na-snatchan? Anong nangyari? Magsalita ka hoy!"

  
Tiningnan niya kung may galos ba si Baekhyun. Chineck niya ang mukha, ang braso, pati kamay tiningnan niya at baka nakipagsuntukan ito. Wala naman. Palakas na rin nang palakas ang boses niya dahil sa panic. Paano naman kasi, hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Baekhyun. Tulala. Pero mga ilang segundo lang, bigla na lang itong umiyak. 'Yung bulahaw na iyak. 'Yung parang batang hindi binilhan ng laruan. 'Yung maingay na iyak na may paghikbi pa.

  
"K-kasi... si...Taeyong...gago...gago talaga...hayop..."

  
"Ano?!"

  
"S-si Taeyong...loko...bwisit siya", isang malakas na iyak ulit.

  
"Ano ba! Hoy! Magsalita ka nang maayos!", literal na sinisigawan na niya ito. Hindi na kasi niya maintindihan kakahikbi. 

  
"Ang gagong si Taeyong! Nambabae! N-nahuli ko! At bakit mo ba ako sinisigawan!", sagot nito in between sobs. At isang malakas na iyak ulit.

  
"Ano?! Nambabae? Nasaan 'yon ha! Mapapatay ko 'yong hayop na 'yon!"

  
To be honest, 'di inexpect ni Chanyeol na gagawin iyon ni Taeyong. Oo, medyo hindi siya pabor sa set-up ng dalawa pero mukhang okay naman sila except sa mga unnecessary expenses sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Hindi rin naman sila tatagal ng 2 years ng ganon-ganon lang.

  
"N-nagpunta ako....para sana...yayain siya kumain sa labas...tapos nakita kong may kayakap siya...halos maghalikan pa nga..."

  
Sa mga ganitong pagkakataon, mahirap talagang patahanin si Baekhyun. Pero alam niyang nakakaiyak lang 'to ng ganito kapag siya lang ang kaharap. Hindi siya iiyak nang ganyan sa harap ng ibang tao.

  
"Tahan na. Diba sabi ko sa'yo lalo kang pumapangit kapag umiiyak ka", sabay punas sa luha ni Baekhyun gamit ang sleeves ng hoodie niya. 

  
"S-sira..."

  
"Sabi ko sa'yo diba, may naaamoy akong mali diyan sa unggoy mong ex. Nagbibigay ka pa man din ng allowance dyan tapos ginago ka."

  
"Yung allowance na binibigay ko...pinang-ddate nila..."

  
Hikbi ulit.

  
"Tigas ng ulo mo talaga. Sabi ko sa'yo wag mong sanayin diba."

  
"Wag mo na ako pagalitan..."

  
Napabuntong hininga na lang siya sa estado ni Baekhyun ngayon. Gustung-gusto niyang sermunan pero sa susunod na lang siguro. Sa ngayon, kailangan niya muna itong pakalmahin.

  
"Umupo ka nga muna at uminom ng tubig. Baka ma-dehydrate ka na kaiiyak mo dyan."

  
Tahimik namang naupo si Baekhyun at kahit papaano'y hindi na ito umiiyak.

  
"Kumain ka na ba?"

  
Isang iling lang ang nakuha niyang sagot.

  
"O, ubusin mo 'yan tapos tara sa taas. Iinom tayo."

Magkatapat lang sila ng apartment na inuupahan. Nasa iisang apartment sila ni Junmyeon samantalang one floor ahead naman si Sehun. Parehong nasa trabaho pa ang dalawa kaya hindi pa mahagilap. Hindi kalakihan ang mga rooms pero ang pinakagusto nila ay ang free access sa rooftop. May spot sila doon na sila lang ang nakakaalam. Doon sila usually tumatambay, umiinom o kaya naman naglalandian (for Sehun and Junmyeon). Secret hideout. Sa sobrang secret, 'di nila sure kung alam din ba ng owner ang kalokohang pinaggagawa nila.

  
Pagdating sa taas, medyo kalmado naman na si Baekhyun. Tahimik pa rin pero at least, hindi na siya umiiyak.

  
"Umiyak ka nang ganyan sa harap ni Taeyong?"

  
"Ano ako, tanga? Syempre hindi 'no."

  
"Buti na lang. Pangit mo pa naman."

  
May isang bote pa sila ng soju na natira kagabi at may ilang beers pa kaya pinatos na nila ang break-up ceremony kuno.

  
"Mas pangit 'yung babae. Pangit siya! Pangit si Taeyong! Tangina niya!!! Mga manloloko! Hayop!!!"

  
Natatawa na lang si Chanyeol sa pagsisigaw ni Baekhyun pero hinayaan na lang niya nang makapaglabas naman ng sama ng loob.

  
"Pag tayo narinig dito ng may-ari, tingnan mo, bababa tayo nang 'di oras."

  
"Napakagago ni Taeyong. Tangina, ilang sweldo ko ba napunta sa kanya ha!"

  
"Isang shot pa lang 'yan, may panunumbat na ha. Paano pa pag ubos na 'to", natatawang banggit niya habang inaabot kay Baekhyun ang panibagong shot.

  
"Iganti natin 'yan. Anong buto ba gusto mong baliin ko sa kanya. Sabihin mo lang."

  
Kunwari pang pinatutunog niya ang kamao at kunwaring manununtok para lang asarin si Baekhyun.

  
"Gangster ka ba ha? Yamo na, bukas limot ko na 'yang hayop na 'yan."

  
"Weh?"

  
"O, shot mo na. Manahimik ka. Akala mo naman ako lang may issue sa ex, e ikaw nga, nagbabalik na naman ang 'di dapat bumalik."

  
"Ha?" Hindi niya alam kung paanong nabalitaan ni Baekhyun iyon. Napalagok na lang tuloy siya ng beer.

  
"Wag kang maka-ha-ha dyan. Suntukin kita e."

  
"Paano mo naman nalaman? Partida nakipag-break ka pa niyan pero updated ka pa rin ha."

  
Sinamaan lang siya ng tingin ni Baekhyun sabay kuha ng soju at beer para paghaluin ito sa baso.

  
"Ikaw, Chanyeol ka. Kapag nalaman kong nakipagkita ka kay Rosé, tingnan mo talaga."

  
"Teka, bakit ako? Ikaw nakipagbreak diba? Ba't napunta sa'kin?"

  
"Tanga ka pa naman. Umayos ka talaga."

  
"Wow, sino kayang naging tanga for 2 years 'no?"

  
"Sino kayang tanga for how many years?"

  
Medyo sapul siya roon. At hindi rin naman siya informed na patangahan pala ang contest ngayong gabi.

  
"Wala, 'di ko naman sinasagot mga tawag. Yaan mo na siya. 'Di ko na 'yun trip."

  
"Balita ko break na sila nung recent boyfriend e. So, 'di na ako magugulat kung one of these days, nasa labas na ng bahay mo 'yan."

  
"Di naman niya 'to alam sus."

  
"Dapat lang. Makakalbo ko talaga 'yang babaeng 'yan."

  
"Sana ginawa mo 'yan doon sa babaeng nakita mo kanina. Puro ka dada."

  
Malapit na nilang maubos ang inumin but they decided not to buy anymore bilang Lunes ngayon. May konti pa rin naman silang konsiderasyon sa mga trabaho nila. Mukhang wala namang tama sa kanila kaya ayos lang din.

  
"Sayang dalawang taon. Na-scam lang ako."

  
"Wag mo na panghinayangan. Tapos na."

  
Baekhyun has this attitude na pa-chill after his raging emotions. It's amazing and at the same time annoying for Chanyeol. Ang galing lang kasi akala mo walang nangyari. Gagawin niyang mababaw 'yung bagay na halos ika-dehydrate niya sa pag-iyak. Chill na ulit. Okay na ulit. Ang nakakainis lang, kitang-kita ni Chanyeol ang pagpapanggap. At ayaw niya ng ganon. Ayaw niya ng mapagpanggap na Baekhyun.

  
"Kapagod. Kaya ikaw, please lang. Gamitin mo naman 'yang utak mo next time na makita mo 'yang si Rosé na amoy Santan naman."

  
"Hahahahaha. Gago. Bango kaya niya", Chanyeol said while wiggling his eyebrows. Binato tuloy siya ni Baekhyun ng takip ng bote. 

  
"Baho naman ng ugali."

  
"Whatever, Byun. Don't change the topic. Ikaw ang heartbroken, hindi ako. Nako, pag nalaman 'to ni Junmyeon, sigurado one week pababaunan ka non ng lunch."

  
Napangiti na lang si Baekhyun doon. Hindi malabong mangyari. Spoiled sila kay Junmyeon. Parang second parent na nila 'yon kahit kaedad lang naman nila. Minsan nga naiisip niya, hindi man sila swerte sa lovelife, panalo naman sila sa kaibigan. 

  
Walang nagsalita sa kanila for a while. Patuloy lang sa pag-ubos ng inumin at sa pag-kain ng pulutan. Tahimik lang din si Baekhyun. Neutral face lang kaya hindi niya alam kung ano talagang iniisip nito. 

  
"Tara na, balik na tayo. Iiyak ka pa bago matulog diba?"

  
Masarap pa rin asarin si Baekhyun despite the seriousness of the situation. Hindi naman na 'to bago sa kanila. Sa tagal ba naman nilang magkasama, kabisadong-kabisado na nila ang reactions ng bawat isa. And speaking of which, Baekhyun reacted through violence. Nabatukan tuloy siya nang 'di oras. Chanyeol continued laughing kaya pinagsasapak pa siya lalo sa dibdib, sa balikat, sa braso, sa tenga.

  
"Aray, wag kasi 'yan! Alam mo namang source 'yan ng sex appeal ko!", sigaw niya habang hawak ang dalawang kamay ni Baekhyun para pigilan na ito sa panununtok.

  
"E, kupal ka e!"

  
Malungkot pa rin si Baekhyun. He's sure about it. Halata talaga sa matang mugto. Ngayon lang din naman niya nakita nang malapitan. 2 years isn't a joke anyway. Kung sa kanya mangyari 'yon, baka nga nagpakalango na siya sa alak. But of course, this is Baekhyun. His ever strong Baekhyun. Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya.

  
"Wag mo nang iyakan 'yung gagong 'yon. Last iyak mo na 'yan", he said as he softly pat Baekhyun's head. 

  
Baekhyun just looked at him straight in the eye. No retort. No glares. No anything. In fact, ang normal tingnan. But he knows something is there. How should he describe that gaze? Surprised? 

Pero bakit ganoon?

_Kailan pa gumanda nang ganito ang mga mata ni Baekhyun?_

"Tatanggalin mo 'yang kamay mo o i-heheadbutt kita?"

  
Napangiti na lang siya. Kahit kailan talaga. 

  
"Lika na. May pasok pa tayo bukas."

  
Nauna na siyang maglakad pababa while Baekhyun is just a few steps behind him. Honestly, he's quite bothered. Anong nangyari kanina? For a split second, it was different.

  
He tried to wash away those thoughts. Napansin niya lang. 'Yun lang 'yon.

  
Sa kaiisip niya, 'di niya na-realize na nasa tapat na pala sila ng kanya-kanyang unit. Bumalik lang siya sa ulirat nang marinig niyang magsalita si Baekhyun.

  
"Chanyeol...salamat. Promise, last iyak na", and he smiled. 

  
Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung tinamaan ba siya sa alak but one thing's for sure tonight, marami-rami siyang iisipin bago matulog.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May nagbalik na hindi dapat. At biglang may napipi yata na hindi rin naman dapat. Si Baekhyun? Ayun, muntik makasampal.

Kung magkakajowa si Baekhyun, naisip niya na sana maging katulad ni Junmyeon. Lagi siyang pinagluluto, masipag sa gawaing-bahay, hindi siya nakakalimutan pabaunan. Gusto niya 'yung ganon. 'Yung nabe-baby. 

  
Pero siguro kapag wala ka talagang jowa, hanggang tingin ka na lang sa mga kaibigan mong meron. Maagang nagising si Junmyeon (as usual) para mag-prepare for work. Magkatrabaho sila ni Sehun kaya madalas, sabay silang pumapasok. Lahat na yata ng genre napagdaanan na ng dalawa. Childhood puppy love, teen romance, roommates romance, hanggang office romance. Ganon na sila katagal. Kasal na lang ang kulang. Naiisip nga niya, buti hindi nauumay si Junmyeon sa mukha ni Sehun? 

  
"Baek? Okay ka lang?", tanong ni Junmyeon sa kanya with a hint of concern. Nakwento na rin kasi niya ang nangyari kaya napuyat din silang dalawa sa iyakan.

  
"H-ha?"

  
"Post break-up syndrome", sabat ni Sehun.

  
Magkakasabay silang nag-aalmusal bago pumasok. Kung wala talaga si Junmyeon para silang ligaw na mga tuta. 

  
"May sinasabi ka, Jun?", hindi na lang pinansin ni Baekhyun ang pag-eepal ni Sehun at diniinan ang 'Jun' para mahalata niya na wala pa siya sa wisyo. Sana lang makaramdam ang epal. Pero syempre, natawa na lang si Sehun sa kanya.

  
"Si Chanyeol, bakit 'di mo pa sinusundo? Male-late 'yon. Puntahan mo na muna", malumanay na sabi sa kanya ni Junmyeon habang inilalagay ang mga plato sa mesa.

  
"Bakit ko naman kasi pupuntahan! Tanda tanda na non e!"

  
Tinatamad lang siya. At gutom na siya. Napakapa-baby lang talaga ni Chanyeol minsan.

  
"Magugutom 'yung jowa mo, sige ka", at ayan na naman ang kaepalan ni Sehun. 

  
"Wag mo 'kong umpisahan, kawayan."

  
"Sige na, Baek", sabay ngiti sa kanya ni Junmyeon. Paano nga ulit siya nagkaroon ng anghel na kaibigan?

  
Wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi padabog na lumabas ng unit at puntahan si Chanyeol. Magkatapat lang naman sila kaya ilang hakbang lang. Hindi na siya kumatok bilang alam naman na niya ang password at dere-derecho lang na pumasok sa loob. 

  
"Tenggggggggggg!"

  
_Kung tulog pa 'to, dadaganan ko talaga 'to._

  
"Tenggggggggg!"

  
"Tengina, nasaan ka ba! Gutom na ako!"

  
Pagpasok niya sa kwarto, walang tao. At kaya naman din pala hindi siya naririnig, nag-coconcert naman pala sa banyo. No choice siya kundi hintayin ito, sure siyang pababalikin lang siya ni Junmyeon kapag hindi pa niya bitbit si Chanyeol papunta sa apartment nila.

  
A few minutes after, lumabas din si Chanyeol, nakatapis lang. Half-naked. Basa pa ang buhok. At bumibirit.

  
"Nagalit ka nang sabihin ko, na mahal kita ngunit sabi mo, 'di mo 'ko gusto. Dahil 'di tayo talooooooooooooo!"

  
Nakahiga si Baekhyun sa may couch at nakita niyang papalabas pa lang si Chanyeol. Iniimagine na niya magiging reaction nito pag nakita siyang masarap ang higa.

  
"Ang bobo ko talagaaaaaaaaaaaa! 'Di ko nahalataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah— Baekhyun! Anong ginagawa mo dito!", sabay takip sa dibdib niya.

  
Tawang-tawa na lang si Baekhyun sa itsura ni Chanyeol. Gulat na gulat at lalong lumaki ang mga mata. Nakatakip pa ang kamay sa dibdib. Napaka-feelingero.

  
"Oo, bobo ka talaga! Hahahahaha! Napakapangit mo pati ng boses mo, alam mo 'yon?"

  
"Bakit ka nga nandito!"

  
"Kanina ka pa hinahanap ni Junmyeon! Bilisan mo na nga. Saka tigilan mo 'yang pagtakip-takip mo sa dibdib mo ha. Feeling virgin ka."

  
"Lumayas ka nga rito! Trespasser!"

  
"Magbihis ka na! Wala kang abs!", sabay bato niya ng unan sa mukha ni Chanyeol at takbo palabas.

Pagdating ni Chanyeol, presentable na ang itsura nito. By his definition of "presentable", naka-oversized shirt na at tattered jeans. Samantalang si Baekhyun, nakapambahay pa rin. Magulo pa ang buhok, hindi pa naghihilamos, at halatang kababangon lang.Actually, siya na lang ang hindi pa nakabihis. 'Yung tatlo kasi, mag-totoothbrush na lang, pwede nang gumora. Siya, pag-iisipan niya. Pwede bang mag-file ng sick leave? Masakit kapag iniwan. Hindi ba same meaning lang 'yon?

  
"Tsong, pwedeng 'wag tayong magkita sa umaga?"

  
"Anong problema mo, malaking tenga?"

  
Ayaw ni Junmyeon na nag-aaway sila sa harap ng pagkain pero slight asaran lang naman 'to so tingin niya, makakalusot sila.

  
"Nakakasira ka ng umaga. 'Di ko matiis 'yang ka-tsonggohan mo."

  
Babatuhin na sana niya si Chanyeol ng tinidor pero salamat na lang talaga sa hulog ng langit na si Junmyeon, napigilan ang pagiging bayulente niya.

  
"Hayaan mo na. Ganyan talaga kapag iniwan", matawa-tawang sabi ni Sehun na kasundong-kasundo ni Chanyeol at lalo pang nagtawanan ang mga ugok.

  
"Bilisan niyo na, male-late na tayo", si Junmyeon lang talaga ang sinusunod nilang dalawa.

  
Pagkatapos nilang makakain nang "mapayapa", isa-isa na silang nagsitayuan at nagpaalam na umalis. Bilang hindi pa naman nakapag-prepare si Baekhyun, siya ang toka sa pagliligpit at paghuhugas ng pinggan. Pero bago pa man sila makaalis lahat, may unexpected visitor na dumating. Sa sobrang unexpected, parang tumaas ulit ang violent tendencies ni Baekhyun. At sa kaswertehan nga naman, si Chanyeol pa ang nagbukas ng pinto.

  
"Babe"

  
Hindi makakalimutan ni Baekhyun ang endearment na 'yun. Ni tono nga hindi niya makalimutan. 'Di niya gets kung bakit ganon ang boses ng babaeng 'yon. Tunog ipis na tunog daga. 

  
"Babe", pag-uulit nito.

  
"Hoy, may ligaw na pusa ba dyan? May araw pa, naglalandi na?", sigaw ni Baekhyun at mukhang doon pa lang natauhan si Chanyeol. 

  
_Si tanga, sa sobrang gulat, di makapag-react._

  
"A-anong ginagawa mo rito?"

  
"Hoy! Bakit ka nauutal dyan? May speech defect ka ba ha!"

  
On his side, natatawa na lang ang magjowa sa kinikilos niya. Pero wala siyang pake, galit siya at alam nilang lahat kung bakit.

  
"Nalaman ko na dito ka pala nakatira kaya nagpunta ako kaagad."

  
Sa liit ng boses, ang sarap tirisin. Hinintay niya rin kung may isasagot si Chanyeol. Aba, wala. Speechless pa rin talaga si tanga. 

  
Wala na siyang choice kundi lapitan ang ugok niyang kaibigan. Baka mamaya maligaw na naman ng landas. Martes pa naman ngayon, malakas ang mangkukulam.

  
"Okay ka lang, girl? Bahay ko 'to. 'Yun 'yung bahay niya. Sa tapat. Saang fake news mo nalaman 'yan."

  
Ngayong nakita na niya nang malapitan ang mukha ng babae, mas lalong kumulo 'yung dugo niya. Parang feeling niya automatic na mananampal ang kamay niya today.

  
"Chan..."

  
At dumoble ang bwisit niya dahil nanatiling nakatitig lang si Chanyeol. Parang tuod lang na walang reaksyon sa lahat.

  
"Oy kupal, kapag ikaw naging marupok diyan, FOSFORO na talaga tayo", bulong niya kay Chanyeol na not-so-bulong dahil rinig ng lahat kaya napahagalpak ng tawa si Sehun at Junmyeon. Chanyeol looked at him, puzzled.

  
"Di mo alam 'yung FOSFORO? Shunga ka talaga 'no? Friendship Over, Fucking Over, Really Over!"

  
Siguro nakakatawa talaga 'yung delivery niya bilang lahat sila ay natawa. Pati si Chanyeol at pati si Rosé.

  
"Wag kang tumawa, 'di ka kasali!", pagmamataray niya sa babae. Hinawakan na lang siya ni Chanyeol sa braso at saka sinenyasan.

  
"Rosè, wag ka na bumalik dito. Wag ka na ulit magpakita. Tapos na 'yon, okay?", ngayon lang yata nahagilap ni Chanyeol ang dila niya. Ngayon lang sumagot nang maayos e.

  
"Wag ka nang magpakita kung ayaw mong magsuot ng wig kinabukasan. Makakalbo ka talaga", sabay irap niya rito. Ang kinainisan niya lang, Rosé has the audacity to smirk. Napakakapal lang talaga ng pagmumukha.

  
"Chan, balik na lang ako some other time. Answer my calls ha? If not, I'll assume na you want me to visit you."

  
_Tanginang ngiti 'yan. Ngiting malandi._

  
"Assumera ka! Layas!"

  
"Bye, Chan!", Rosé smiled again as she prepared to leave. "Bye, Baek!", dagdag asar nito.

  
"Layas! Matalisod ka sana!"

  
Pagkaalis na pagkaalis ni Rosé, binatukan niya kaagad si Chanyeol. Yes mga kaibigan, tumingkayad pa siya para lang magawa ito.

  
"Aray! Baekhyun, masakit!"

  
"Masakit ha? Masakit? E bakit 'di ka makapagsalita kanina? Na-pipi ka na ba?"

  
"Di ko naman pinapunta 'yun dito ano ba! 'Di ko nga sinasagot mga tawag e."

  
"Siguraduhin mo lang na 'di na ulit 'yun pupunta rito, Chanyeol. Nanabunot talaga ako, tingnan mo."

  
It was Junmyeon who calmed him down. Nilapitan siya nito at pinaupo na muna.

  
"Baek, mag-prepare ka na for work. Hindi siya worth it ng oras mo. Sige na, mag-asikaso ka na."

Mga ilang breathe in, breathe out muna bago siya tuluyang nakakalma. Chanyeol is still there, hawak ang phone, at mukhang may ka-text or ka-chat. He doesn't know.

  
"Hoy, Chanyeol! 'Yung sinabi ko sa'yo ha."

  
"Oo na! Fucking Over, Really Over!", ginaya pa nito ang boses niya sabay tawa nang malakas. Isa't-kalahating gago rin talaga. "Alis na ako. 'Yung feeling boss kong katrabaho, miss na ako. Bye, guys! Una na ako!"

  
"Baek, okay ka na? Alis na rin kami ni Sehun ha. Mag-gayak ka na rin."

  
Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya saka tumango. "Okay, ingat kayo."

  
Seryoso bang alas-otso pa lang ng umaga? Kasi ubos na agad energy niya, nasa bahay pa lang siya. Still, he should go to work. Sayang ang leave. Kailangan kumayod.

  
"Baekhyun, can you help us? Nag-AWOL kasi 'yung announcer. We need someome to do the job today. Is it okay for you?"

"Sure, sir!"

  
"Okay, come to my office after your lunch break. I'll discuss the details to you."

  
Isang malaking ngiti at tango ang ibinigay niya. Kaagad din niyang kinuha ang phone. He needs to immortalize this moment.

_Calling Chanyeol...._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 4!!! pasensya na kung ngayon pa lang maraming loopholes or what because once i finished making a draft, pino-post ko siya kaagad. and also, this is chanbaek-centric fic kaya kung di ko nacocover yung ibang aspect, pasensya na ulit :( i just really enjoy writing this without thinking of deep plot, just reliving the scenes and making them a chanbaek au.
> 
> HEHE ANYWAYYYY ENJOY!!! ❤

"Ano na naman?"

  
"Puntahan mo ako rito."

  
"Bakit mo ba ako laging pinapapunta dyan ha. Alipin mo ba ako?"

  
"May good news ako sa'yo."

  
"Ano 'yan? 50% off na ba 'yung chinecheck kong sapatos?"

  
"Dami mo tanong! Basta pumunta ka na kasi! Dalian mo, bye!"

  
Excited na siya. Sobrang excited. Pakiramdam niya, kinikiliti siya ng napakaraming paru-paro sa tiyan ngayon. Sana lang makisama 'tong si Chanyeol dahil sayang naman kung palilipasin lang ang araw na 'to.

  
"Baek, ready ka na?", tanong ng superior niya.

  
"Yes po, sir!", all-smiles for the win dapat.

  
"Okay, be there 15 minutes before 3."

  
Kinakabahan ba siya? Hindi. Never siyang nakaramdam ng kaba sa tuwing may pagkakataon siyang gawin ito. Tuwing naglalaro sila dati, siya talaga ang taga-kwento, ang taga-salita. Forte niya yan — ang dumaldal.

  
Mga 2:30 nang dumating si Chanyeol. Hingal pa at pawisan, paano ba naman, tinatadtad niya ng texts kada minuto. Paniwalang-paniwala naman si Chanyeol na talagang tungkol sa sapatos ang ipinunta niya.

  
"Ano, nasaan na? Paubos na? Isa na lang? Size ko ba? Sana chineck mo!!!"

  
Napailing na lang si Baekhyun. May pagka-uto uto talaga ang mahal niyang kaibigan.

  
"Basahin mo 'yung last text ko."

  
"Bakit ko pa babasahin, kausap naman na kita!"

  
At dahil matigas ang ulo, ipinakita na lang niya ang phone niya:

  
"Char lang! Ako naka-assign ngayon for in-house broadcast dito sa dept store!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kaya dalian mo na!!!!!!!"

  
Mga ilang segundo bago na-gets ng mokong na wala talagang one-time sale ng sapatos. At halos i-headlock niya si Baekhyun sa inis. Nag-away pa sila ng konti bago sila nanahimik. Dinakdakan pa siya ni Chanyeol kaya ang ginawa niya, nilibre na lang niya ng Starbucks. Bayad na rin bilang nag-taxi pa raw siya papunta.

  
"First time 'to ah."

  
"Ilang beses na kitang nalibre bwisit ka."

  
"Yung gagawin mo mamaya, hindi 'yung kape."

  
"Ah, oo!!!! Uy, alam mo ba, nilapitan lang ako bigla nung boss, o baka nirecommend ako nung isa naming kasamahan, ewan. Pero shet!!! Super na-excite talaga ako!!!", 'di na niya napigilan kaya medyo tumataas na rin ang boses niya at nahahampas niya si Chanyeol. The latter is just smiling fondly at him.

  
" Uy, akyat ka na, mag-3 na oh! Dali, hahanap na ako pwesto. 'Yung may malalaking speakers, para malinaw boses mo."

  
"Kaya naman talagang gusto kita, Teng! Sige, akyat na ako!", sabay karipas niya ng takbo. Si Chanyeol? Ayun. Gigil.

  
Matagal-tagal na rin since he last did it. When he was a kid, he wanted to be a broadcaster. Kaya naman whenever an opportunity comes lalo noong estudyante pa sila, he always makes sure that he's doing his best. Iba kasi 'yung kilig kapag ginagawa 'yung gusto. Ibang klaseng fulfillment. Baekhyun feels that this is his safe place. 

  
But of course, as cliché as it seems, life doesn't really go the way you planned it. Masyado yata silang maraming pangarap noong mga bata sila. Mahirap pala talaga kapag inuumpisahan mo na. Pero diba, kapag nag-aaral pa lang ang baby na maglakad, hindi naman ito sumusuko kapag natutumba o hindi nakakatayo? Talagang pinakamahirap ang unang hakbang.

  
A few seconds after, natapos din ang in-house broadcast niya. Kilig na kilig pa rin siya at malakas pa rin ang adrenaline rush kaya naman dali-dali niyang hinanap si Chanyeol. Ang mokong, naghihintay lang pala sa labas, ngiting-ngiti. 

  
"Galing mo talaga ah!", sabay akbay nito sa kanya para ipitin sa kili-kili. 

  
"Anohhgjskskdsje"

  
Isang suntok sa tagiliran.

  
"Hayop ka, papatayin mo pa ako kung kailan ang saya-saya ko."

  
"Bango 'no? Pwede ka tumira rito", sabay flex ng muscles. Yabang talaga.

  
"Pero, ano, maganda ba? Narecord mo ba ng buo?"

  
"Oo naman! At dahil dyan, ilibre mo ako ng beer!"

Sa mga nagsasabing tanggero silang magkakaibigan, ang masasabi lang ni Baekhyun, 'at least, lahat sila nag-aambagan'. Madalas siya 'yung taya. Si Junmyeon lagi ang tagaluto ng pulutan. Si Sehun, galante rin naman lalo kung alak ang pag-uusapan. Si Chanyeol, ayun, tagapalakpak. 

  
"O ano, Baek, permanent na ba 'yung work mo na 'yon? Starting tomorrow, taga-announce ka na?", tanong ni Sehun habang pinapakyaw ang adobong atay na luto ng boyfriend niya.

  
"Hindi ko pa nga alam e. Biglaan lang kasi kanina kaya kailangan ng sub."

  
"Pre, kung narinig mo lang siya kanina, 'di mo maiisip na si Baekhyun 'yon."

  
Nag-uumpisa na naman silang mangbwisit.

  
"Bakit, anong ka-tunog ba?", matawa-tawang tanong ni Sehun.

  
" Tunog mabait. Tunog 'di nagmumura."

  
"Sigurado ka bang si Baekhyun 'yung narinig mo?"

  
At sabay-sabay na ngang nagtawanan ang dalawang unggoy.

  
"Umuwi ka na, Chanyeol. Di na kita kailangan."

  
"Ouch. Parang kanina lang, minamadali mo pa ako. User friendly ka talaga, Baekhyun", maarteng sagot nito na may pahawak-hawak pa sa dibdib.

  
Ang ending, nagbatuhan sila ng tissue kaya napagalitan sila ni Junmyeon. After a few more bottles and round ng refill ng pulutan, Junmyeon and Sehun decided to sleep since lagi naman talagang mas maaga ang gising nila. Sila ni Chanyeol ay sanay naman nang magpuyat kahit may pasok kinabukasan. Lumang tugtugin na ang pagpasok ng may hangover.

  
"May 'di ka kinukwento."

  
"Ha?"

  
Tagaligpit siya ng bote samantalang busy si Chanyeol sa pagpupulot ng mga pira-pirasong tissue kaya hindi ito nakatingin sa kanya. 

  
"Nagtext sa'kin si tita kanina. Tinatanong kung magkasama raw ba tayo."

  
Mukhang may seryosong nangyari dahil napatigil si Chanyeol nang saglit at saka tumawa nang hilaw.

  
"Ah. Sus. Si mama talaga."

  
"Nanggaling ka pala sa kanila kanina? Akala ko nasa trabaho ka? Paano ka nakarating kaagad sa dept store?"

  
"Grabeng tanungan naman 'yan, tito boy."

  
By this time, patapos na sila sa pag-aayos. Medyo ibinabalik na lang nila sa dating pwesto ang mga ginamit nila para magmukhang walang nagpunta roon. Mahirap na baka mapalayas sila nang 'di oras.

  
"Sabi mo kasi nung umaga, hinahanap ka na ng kasama mo. Akala ko tuloy pumasok ka talaga."

  
Nagpapart time si Chanyeol sa isang car repair shop. Kaya minsan, flexi rin ang oras niya. May mga iba pa siyang jobs kapag weekends kaya may kita pa rin naman kahit papaano. But all of them know that this isn't what he wanted. Like him, Chanyeol had his childhood dreams na sana ay maumpisahan na niya sa pagtupad.

  
"Birthday kasi ni papa diba?"

  
"Oo, pero sabi mo dinner ka pupunta?"

  
"E, tinanong ako kung pwede raw ba akong mag-day off. Edi pumayag ako, birthday naman. Saka nagluto si mama, pagkain din natin 'yun."

  
"Oh, anong nangyari?"

  
Good thing talaga at may lumang papag na nakalagay doon sa roofdeck. Pwedeng-pwede silang mag-stay anytime, mahiga, kumain, matulog. Perfect for inuman, gaguhan and late night deep talks.

  
"Wala naman."

  
"Chanyeol."

  
Napatingin ito sa kanya, nangiti, at saka ginulo ang buhok niya.

  
"Mukha ka namang problemado dyan. Seryoso masyado."

  
"Ano nga kasi!"

  
"Nagkasagutan lang kami ni papa. Bakit daw ba ako nasa repair shop o sa mga part time jobs. Bakit daw hindi ako humanap ng gusto ko talagang trabaho ganyan."

  
Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya sa narinig. Hindi naman na bago ito. Laging pinapaalalahanan si Chanyeol ng tatay niya tungkol dito. Pero laging ayaw ni Chanyeol.

  
"Ano lang sabi mo?"

  
"Na ayoko syempre. 'Di na ako babalik sa Judo. O sa kahit ano mang sports. Ayoko na ron."

  
Lies. Alam ni Baekhyun na nagsisinungaling si Chanyeol. Hindi dahil ayaw niya. Sadyang may trauma lang siya na hanggang ngayom ay 'di pa niya magawang lampasan.

  
"Sigurado ka ba?"

  
"Di na ako pwede roon, Baek. Tanga talaga ako."

  
Sa sobrang daming kalokohang pinaggagawa ni Chanyeol, nakakalimutan ni Baekhyun na may mga ganito siyang moments. 'Yung lungkot at self-blame. At kadalasan, na-ttrigger kapag napag-uusapan ang mga dating nangyari.

  
"Chanyeol, ilang beses ko bang sasabihin sa'yo na wala kang kasalanan. Hindi mo kasalanan 'yun, okay?"

  
"Ganon din naman, Baek. Naging involved din naman ako."

  
"Kahit na. Noong mga oras na 'yon, 'yun ang best choice mo. Ginawa mo lang ang kung ano sa tingin mong tama."

  
"Mukhang wala na talaga akong mararating."

  
Lagi niyang pinagttripan si Chanyeol pero sa tuwing sinasabi niya 'yung mga ganitong bagay, nasasaktan pa rin si Baekhyun para sa kaibigan. Nakita niya kung paano lumaki si Chanyeol. Alam niya lahat ng pinagdaanan nito.

  
"Sinabi ko sa'yong wag mong sasabihin 'yan."

  
"Totoo naman", sabay ngiti na halata namang pilit lang. "Ano feeling mo kanina habang nag-bbroadcast ka?"

  
"Masaya. Nakakakilig. Masaya. Parang 'yung kinukwento mo sa'kin dati noong nag-jujudo ka pa. Ganon."

  
"Di ko pa 'to nasabi sa'yo ngayon, pero masaya ako para sa'yo, Baekhyun. Masayang-masaya", Chanyeol said with a very sincere smile on his face.

  
"Ako mas magiging masaya ako kapag ihihinto mo na ang pagsisi sa sarili mo."

  
"Sorry. Hahaha! Tama na nga, ang seryoso. Di bagay sa'tin!"

  
Saglit silang natahimik hanggang siya na lang din mismo ang unang nagsalita.

  
"Chanyeol, umpisahan mo kung kailan mo gusto. Andito lang naman ako palagi."

  
Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan niya nakuha ang mga salitang 'yon. Naka-ilang bote ba sila ngayon at parang honest to goodness naman yata masyado ang usapan nila?

  
"Tingin mo kaya ko pa? Pwede pa kaya?"

  
"Oo naman. Alam kong kaya mo kasi kilala kita."

  
"Yun lang? Dahil kilala mo ako?"

  
"Oo. Alam ko kung gaano ka katibay. Kaya wag mo silang pakinggan, ako ang pinakanakakakilala sa'yo sa lahat. Kakayanin mo 'yan."

  
He tried to also give his sincere smile. Sana lang kahit papaano, ma-convince si Chanyeol.

  
"I believe in you, Yeol. More than anything else, I believe in what you can do."

  
Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol at nanatiling nakatitig sa kanya. It was a good day for him, sana sa kanya rin.

  
"Tara na. May pasok na naman bukas."

  
Saktong pagtayo niya ay bigla syang hinila ni Chanyeol sa bewang at saka inakap. Sa gulat niya, hindi niya ito agad naitulak and it took him a few seconds bago ito magawa. But it was to no avail dahil hinigpitan lang lalo ni Chanyeol ang pagkakayakap sa kanya.

  
"Hoy, Chanyeol. Sasapakin talaga kita."

  
He's just trying to sound brave pero sa totoo lang, medyo kinakabahan siya. Kung bakit, ewan na lang.

  
"Saglit lang kasi. Hayaan mo na muna ako na ganito."

  
Medyo muffled ang boses ni Chanyeol dahil nakasiksik talaga ito sa kanya. 

  
"Umiiyak ka ba?"

  
Actually, pwede niyang ipang-blackmail ang sitwasyon na 'to, but he can't do that lalo na at mukhang may kinimkim din naman pala ngayong araw ang mokong.

  
"Pinaiyak mo 'ko. Kasalanan mo 'to."

  
"Para kang baliw dyan. Bitiw na hoy", he said habang sinusubukan niyang kumalas sa yakap.

  
"Ayaw. Pag si Junmyeon, niyayakap mo kapag pinapaiyak mo siya, tapos ako hindi? Yakapin mo rin ako."

  
He was quite taken aback sa honesty na ito but he just smiled when he realized that Chanyeol has once again bared himself to him. It's this kind of comfortability na alam niyang hindi na nila mahahanap sa ibang tao. They know, they are always a part of each other.

  
Syempre may choice ba siya kundi yakapin pabalik si Chanyeol. Well, not totally yakap bilang nakatayo siya ngayon at nakaupo ito. He just partially hugged his head habang hinihimas himas ito. 

  
"Good boy, good boy ka talaga, Teng!"

  
Nararamdaman niyang unti-unti naman ng kumakalma si Chanyeol at kumakalas na rin ito sa pagkakayakap. Nang marinig ang nickname, napatingala na lang ito sa kanya at napasimangot. Halatang umiyak at may maliliit na luha pa sa gilid ng mga mata.

  
"Ang cute ng bilbil mo", sabay tawa nito nang malakas.

  
And by that, he knows Chanyeol feels okay now. At least, nailabas na nito ang dapat mailabas. 

  
Baekhyun thinks that they might not be taking the first step yet, but after everything, he's sure that he'll be with him every step of the way. 

  
"Ah, ganon. Bwisit ka, dyan ka na."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe sorry, natagalan ✌

Pero sabi nga nila, maiksi lagi ang kasiyahan. 

  
Kahit medyo may hangover sa inuman nila ni Chanyeol, nakapasok pa rin naman ang dalawa. Salamat sa sabaw na gawa ni Junmyeon, ready to fight na sila for the day. Pagdating niya sa store, ang saya saya pa niya. It was a brand new day for Baekhyun. Derecho kaagad siya sa broadcast room. Doon siya inassign kahapon e so akala niya, doon pa rin siya naka-assign ngayon. Pero bago pa man siya pumasok, nakita niya na may ilang tao na sa loob at mukhang naghahanda na.

  
"Baekhyun", bati ng superior niya sa kanya nang makita siya nito sa labas.

  
"Sir, ano pong—"

  
"Ah, sorry, I forgot to tell you na may nahanap na kaming permanent in-house broadcaster ngayon. Okay na, makakabalik ka na ulit sa pwesto mo."

  
Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung iiyak ba muna siya o magagalit. Asang-asa pa man din siya na umpisa na ito ng mga gusto niyang gawin. 'Yun pala pinatikim lang sa kanya.

  
"Sir, akala ko po may interview for the applicants. Bakit po biglang may nakuha na?"

  
"Ah, iyon? Oo, may recommendation kasi from the higher-ups, nung chineck namin, very much qualified naman so 'di na namin itinuloy."

  
"Akala ko rin po internal hiring tayo?"

  
"Okay na Baekhyun. Sige ha, medyo busy pa kami rito. Salamat ulit kahapon. Nasabi ko naman na sa Accounting 'yung about doon, okay na 'yung pay mo."

  
Ganon-ganon lang, iniwan siya. Ulit. Ang naiisip na lang niya, bakit parang napakagago naman yata ng taon na 'to para sa kanya.

  
Bago pa man siya mag-breakdown, tinawagan niya agad si Chanyeol. Mga ilang rings bago siya sumagot.

  
"O, bakit?"

  
Hindi siya agad na nakasagot dahil baka iyak lang ang marinig ni Chanyeol sa kabilang linya. Huminga muna siya nang malalim.

  
"Puntahan mo ako."

  
"Na naman?"

  
"Yeol, sige na. Please."

  
Medyo may pag-crack na sa boses niya. Sana lang hindi niya nahalata.

  
"Ano 'yan? Ba't ganyan boses mo, Baekhyun? Umiyak ka ba? Anong nangyari?"

  
He can sense the urgency on the taller's voice. Konting salita pa baka bumulahaw na talaga siya ng iyak. And he can't afford to do that. Not here. Not on his workplace.

  
"Pumunta ka na lang", saka niya ito ibinaba at dumerecho sa staff's lounge. Alam na ni Chanyeol kung saan siya makikita. Doon na lang muna siya.

After half an hour dumating si Chanyeol. Dumerecho siya sa staff's lounge bilang doon naman talaga naglalagi si Baekhyun lalo kapag breaktime. Ang alam niya office hours pa rin ngayon pero siguro may nangyaring hindi talaga maganda.

  
Agad niyang hinanap si Baekhyun pagkarating at nakita niyang nakaupo lang ito mag-isa sa mga benches. Sa sulok na part. Kung saan wala talagang makakakita.

  
"Anong nangyari?"

  
Walang kagana-ganang lumingon lang si Baekhyun sa kanya. Hindi rin siya kaagad na sinagot kaya naupo na lang muna siya sa tabi nito.

  
"Sino nagpaiyak sa'yo na naman? Marami-rami na ang blacklisted sa'kin ngayon ha."

  
"Hindi na raw ako ang mag-iinhouse broadcast", umpisa ni Baekhyun.

  
"Ano? Bakit hindi ikaw? E diba, ikaw na ang nag-start kahapon? May recording pa nga ako!"

  
"May pumalit na sa'kin. 'Di nila ako sinabihan. Sabi pa nila kahapon may internal hiring daw, mag-audition daw ako. I-try ko raw! Ang unfair, Yeol! Napaka-unfair!"

  
At ayun nga, napaiyak na naman ang kawawa niyang kaibigan. Hindi rin niya sure pero mukhang marami-rami na ang nailuha ni Baekhyun within the past few days. 

  
Ang mahirap lang, kapag nasa public place sila, hindi makaiyak nang maayos si Baekhyun. Nagpipigil ng luha kaya parang 'di na makahinga kakahikbi nang tahimik.

  
"Bakit mo 'ko tinatalikuran?"

  
Lumapit kasi siya ng kaunti sa tabi ni Baekhyun sabay talikod dito. Humarap siya sideways sa right kung saan may mga tao. Ang itsura, mukhang walang tao sa tabi niya dahil talagang natatakpan niya nang buo.

  
"Para makaiyak ka."

  
May konting hikbi muna siyang narinig bago niya tuluyang narinig ang pag-iyak nito. Nararamdaman pa nga niya ang paggalaw ng mga balikat. Mukhang masama talaga ang loob.

  
"Ayusin mo 'yan. 'Di ako dapat makitang ganito."

  
"Oo naman sus. Great wall of Chanyeol kaya 'to. Kaya sige, hala, iyak lang."

  
Maya-maya pa'y nararamdaman na niya ang pag-iyak ni Baekhyun. Paminsa'y lalakas nang bahagya, sabay hihina nang kaunti. May mga tao pa rin kasi sa paligid kaya siguro pinipigilan nito at baka mabaling ang atensyon sa kanya.

  
"Kaya nga kita tinakpan para makaiyak ka diba? Kapag ikaw hindi nakahinga kaiiyak diyan, i-CCPR talaga kita."

  
"H-hayop."

  
Kahit talaga umiiyak, hindi pwedeng hindi siya mag-rereact.

  
"Baek, mag-resign ka na kaya?"

  
Pansin naman niyang parang huminto ito sa paghikbi.

  
"O, tapos? Ikaw magpapalamon sa'kin? Ikaw magbabayad ng upa ko sa bahay? Tubig, kuryente, internet?"

  
"Suggestion lang. Nag-fast forward ka naman kaagad diyan."

  
"Ayusin mo kasi mag-suggest."

  
"Seryoso kasi. Mag-resign ka na. Diba nag-aapply ka naman kapag may mga job opening sa broadcasting? Marami-rami kang pinagpasahan ng application diba?"

  
"O, natanggap na ba ako?"

  
"Matatanggap ka niyan! Saka kaya kitang pakainin nang isang buwan. Mura lang naman ang noodles."

  
Mukhang tuluyan na ngang nahinto ang pag-iyak ni Baekhyun dahil bigla na lang siyang binatukan nito. Napahimas na lang tuloy siya sa ulo.

  
"Ewan ko sa'yo, Chanyeol. Bumalik ka na nga sa trabaho mo. Mali yatang pinapunta pa kita rito."

  
"Wow, user-friendly ka talaga! Pagkatapos mo akong tawag-tawagin, ngayon iiwan mo lang akong parang basura. Wow. Sakit, Baek. Wow."

  
"Isa pang wow mo, babatukan kita ulit. Sige na, balik na ako sa loob. Baka mamaya mawalan pa ako ng trabaho kaiiyak ko rito."

  
"Edi, good."

  
"Shoo, layas."

  
Ganun-ganon lang at bumalik na nga si Baekhyun sa loob ng mall. Kabisado niya na 'yung mga ganitong episode. Patay-malisya kumbaga. Usually, kapag may mga ganitong moments si Baekhyun, bigla na lang talaga itong magsasalita na parang walang nangyari. Minsan, naiisip niya, baka nga may saltik ang kaibigan. Pero syempre, after a few hours, beer at pulutan, sigurado, pag-uusapan nila ulit ito.

  
"Bye, Baek! Wag ka na iyak! Libre kita hotdog sa 7/11 mamaya!", sigaw niya sabay takbo pababa bago pa man din siya bugbugin ni Baekhyun.

  
"Nag-resign na ako."

  
Chanyeol always thinks that he and Baekhyun can never be apart. Actually, never in his wildest dreams niyang na-imagine na maghihiwalay sila ni Baekhyun no matter what the circumstances may be. Hindi man niya pinapahalata, pero gustung-gusto niya kapag siya ang unang nakakarinig ng mga masasaya, malulungkot o nakakagalit na moments nito. Hindi man niya pinapahalata, pero gustung-gusto niya kapag siya ang number 1 for Baekhyun.

  
"Very good! Dahil diyan, mag-iinom tayo!"

  
"Okay, basta ikaw taya."

  
"Utang. Kapal mo", sabay akbay niya rito.

  
Pero mukhang nabasag lahat ng naiisip niya nang biglang magsalita ang kaibigan.

  
"Sige sa 13th month bayad. Pero, uy, alam mo ba. May nag-add sa'kin sa facebook. Dati nating ka-schoolmate."

  
"Baka nag-iinsurance na 'yan ngayon ha. Sino?"

  
" _Si Lucas_."


End file.
